Scavenger (weapon)
:For the perk of the same name, see Scavenger (perk). The Scavenger is the first, and so far only explosive sniper rifle in the ''Call of Duty'' series. It is exclusive to the Zombies map Call of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Scavenger is exclusive to Call of the Dead, found only in the Mystery Box. It is extremely useful when cut off on all sides assuming the player has PhD Flopper. The player should look after how it is used, as ammo is very limited and, like the Thundergun and Wunderwaffe DG-2, even a single missed shot is a serious waste of potential. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the "Hyena Infra-Dead" and gains an Infrared Scope with Variable Zoom, larger magazine and higher damage. After the player shoots, it takes two seconds for the bullet to explode and has a fairly large radius (7 to 10 meters) and high damage, enough to usually kill large clustered groups. It can and will down players if they are close enough to the bolt when it explodes if they do not have Juggernog or PhD Flopper. Scavenger vs. Hyena Infra-dead Trivia *The appearance of the rounds of the Scavenger are distinctly similar to those of rifle grenades. *The Hyena Infra-Dead is the only weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops to have two types of scopes at the same time, being the Infrared Scope and Variable Zoom. *The Hyena Infra-Dead's scope uses a chevron-shaped reticule, similar to the Dragunov. *Explosions from the Scavenger's rounds are yellow-orange, whilst explosions from its Pack-a-Punched variant are bright purple. *Infra-Dead is a play on the word Infrared, referring to its Infrared Scope when upgraded. *When upgraded, any zombies killed with it will turn into red mist. *It has the same pickup icon as the Crossbow, due to it not being meant to be picked up off the floor. *The Scavenger is one of the only two weapons that can be reloaded while aiming down sight, the other being Crossbow in Campaign. *The Scavenger and the L96A1 share the same reload animation and third person firing sound. *When the Scavenger is fired, it will make the player move back a few inches, similar to the Ray Gun in Call of Duty: World at War. *This weapon is a favorite of Michael Rooker. *'79748' is seen etched under the scope, with some of the numbers faded. The numbers are also present when Pack-a-Punched, but it is much harder to see. *STU Optics can be seen written on the side of the Scavenger's scope. *The Group 935 logo can be seen on the side of its magazine well, possibly indicating its origins. Gallery File:ScavengerFP.png|First-person view of the Scavenger. hyena.png|The Hyena Infra-Dead Hyena_Infra-dead_Scope.jpg|The Hyena Infra-dead's scope reticule. Scavenger reload.png|Scavenger reloading animation. File:Scav_cod.png|The Scavenger as it appears in the Mystery Box. Scavenger_Warning_Icon.jpg|The warning icon of a fired Scavenger round. File:Scavenger_explosion.png|Explosion caused by a fired round from the Scavenger. File:Hyena_round_explosion.png|Explosion caused by the Hyena Infra-dead's rounds A_closer_look_at_the_Hyena's_Scope.jpg|A closer look at the Hyena's Scope The Words on Scavenger.png|The words on Scavenger Hyena_Infra-Dead_3rd_Person_BO.png|Hyena Infra Dead Third person model. The Round of Scavenger.jpg|The Round of Scavenger Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of the Dead Category:Explosives